Lefty
Lefty '''is Captain Buck's best friend and First Mate on the Cloudy Cloth Clipper. He is normally seen in the Crow's Nest. He wears a yellow and red spotted hanky on his head and has one green eye. Biography Character Encyclopedia '''Main Not-so nautical Lefty joined best friend Captain Buck E. Barnacle's pirate crew many moons ago. Unfortunately, Lefty had an argument with an aggressive seagull, which turned into a swashbuckling sea fight! The seagull was unharmed, but one-eyed Lefty could no longer balance on deck, so Buck gave him the job of lookout and put him in the crow's nest instead! One-eyed spy At the top of Cap'n Buck's ship, the Cloudy Cloth Clipper, Lefty keeps his one very large eye out for interesting new islands to explore for treasure. Seafaring life Lefty thinks of Cap'n Buck and the rest of his seaworthy crew as family. They all enjoy sailing the Seventy Seas together, searching for treasure, singing (out of tune) sea shanties, and shouting "Ahoy there!" and "Land ho!" whenever they get the chance. Data file *Hangout: The crow's nest of the CloudyCloth Clipper *Catchphrase: "Eye, eye, Cap'n" *Likes: Playing eye spy *Often spotted: Looking through his telescope Notes *Arm for shading his eye from the sun *Spotty bandana - it's pirate chic, me hearties! *No one's quite sure how many tentacles Lefty had before his run-in with the seagull. Moshipedia After joining Cap'n Buck's seaworthy crew and suffering an injury in a sword fight with a seagull, Lefty found himself unable to stay balanced on deck. Buck quickly moved him to the crow's nest where he watches for new islands to visit. Monstrous Biographies: Cap'n Buck Before they met, Buck has already seen Lefty in his dreams. Upon meeting him in a cave in Monstro City, Buck knew he knew Lefty from somewhere but couldn't remember where. It is uncertain what this implies for who Lefty is or what Buck's dreams were. Buck introduces himself as "Bucky" (his birth name) and Lefty asks "Buck E. what?". This sounding better, Buck decided to replace it with his birthname. (Proving the "E" stands for nothing) Lefty, who was no last name but for some odd reason does asks for Buck's, is made Buck's BFF on spot. "As a nice gesture, so they could be flood brothers and friends forever, Buck made a pact that he would always stand by Lefty. To show his devotion he put a patch on his left eye, so he could be the right eye, and Lefty, quite obviously could be the left eye." Lefty has been friends with Buck before his pirate days, this being a path they decided to take, upon conversing on top of Mount Sillimanjaro that Monstro City needed more "stuff". On day 216 of the Captain's Log, they encountered pirate seagulls and Lefty was forced to walk the plank, causing him to have an injury so severe that he has trouble staying balanced. Upon this, Lefty was moved to the crow's nest. It is unclear if his position is still due to his injury or his skill as a lookout. Annual 2014 "Lefty is Buck's best mate, lookout and sea flood brother, all rolled into one! Many years ago the monster suffered an injury after a sword fight with a seagull, so now he sticks to the crow's nest. His one sharp eye can spot treasure from miles around. Lefty goes everywhere with Buck. Pssst! Did you know that Buck wears his eye patch in honour of his mono-peepered pal, Lefty?" Trivia *His name is derived from the fact that he struggles to balance. *His catchphrase - "Eye, eye, Cap'n" - is parodying the pirate lingo of aye, aye, cap'n, as Lefty has one eye. Gallery Cards TC Lefty series 1.png TC Lefty series 3.png Top_trump_orange_Lefty.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other A2014 pg6.jpg|Official Annual 2014 Framed Lefty.png|The Daily Growl Cloudy Cloth Clipper.jpg|The Port screenshot Cap'n Bucks Ship Wallpaper 2.png|Cap'n Buck's Ship Wallpaper Cap'n Bucks Ship Wallpaper 1.png Category:Characters Category:The Port Category:Pirates